Just a Little Longer
by Afewproblems
Summary: 'Besides,' Tony drawled flippantly one afternoon as he traced patterns on the back of Rhodey's hand, 'I don't think Howa-...the world is really ready for me to be 'out' out either...and to be honest I don't want to share this with anyone but you...' Just a little longer. Ironhusbands, only rated T for course language, otherwise its a fluffy and sweet Tony x Rhodey piece.


_I have been on a major Ironhusbands kick as of late and these two simply would not leave me alone! I kept seeing them everywhere. Cuddling on the couch, dancing at a party, Tony wearing Rhodey's MIT sweatshirt that was still three times too big once they started dating after graduation._

 _And I'm also procrastinating an essay that is due tomorrow...so yeah this is what popped out instead of an analysis of Baroque art._

 _It is not my usual writing style but hopefully you all enjoy!_

 _I am still working on Kismet and Unexpected Revelations, do not worry about that, but I just really needed to get this out of my head. There aren't nearly enough Tony x Rhodey fics out there so I decided to fix that :)_

 _Cheers! Please leave a review!_

 _AAA_

As the End Theme for A New Hope fills the room and George Lucas's name appears on screen, Clint takes the opportunity to toss popcorn at the screen while cursing the director's name for ruining such an excellent series with terrible prequels, several yawns and stretching grunts overpower the musical score. Thor is still off world dealing with Loki and his containment, leaving ample seating and plenty of pop tarts for the rest of the Avengers to munch on during movie nights.

Rhodey turns his head to ease the stiffness from his neck, relishing the pops with a satisfied sigh through his nose, although the two hours spent playing body pillow to the resident genius had exacerbated the issue Rhodey wasn't complaining.

He stares fondly down at his husband, mindful of the presence of the team. Before quickly looking back to the television screen. Tony slumbers on, having passed out during the altercation with Greedo and Han Solo, his soft breaths tickle the side of Rhodey's neck.

Tony was twice as affectionate and tactile when sleep deprived, an easy explanation for his lingering presence against Rhodey's side and the pair had known each other for over twenty years so none of the Avengers really questioned it when the Colonel would visit.

Why was it so important to explain away the soft gazes or huddled cuddling during movies nights?

Because Tony had never told them he was married.

It started out innocently enough. After graduation from MIT Rhodey still had achieved a prominent role within the US military. Tony had told him a hundred times that Rhodey had waited so long and worked so hard to get where he wanted to be that they could wait just a little longer to come out.

 _'Besides,' Tony drawled flippantly one afternoon as he traced patterns on the back of Rhodey's hand, 'I don't think Howa-...the world is really ready for me to be 'out' out either...and to be honest I don't want to share this with anyone but you...'_

Just a little longer.

The saying became a platitude and then eventually their mantra, something to cling to during longs nights spent apart.

Just a little longer.

Then, Don't Ask Don't Tell was repealed; Rhodey called Tony that evening in a hushed tone.

 _'I'm flying back to Malibu,'_

 _'I'll be waiting, just a little longer'._

But now...four years later there were still many people who didn't know about their relationship and marriage.

Pepper and Happy knew, and Tony was pretty sure Natasha knew by the speculative looks she threw them every once in awhile, but now that they were able to be out and proud...Rhodey found he didn't really want to.

Their relationship was their own and even though they wouldn't deny it if questioned, the pair found themselves remaining silent.

Those who wanted to know could ask, but they wanted to share in each other, just a little longer.

It was midnight and the debate to play Empire began in earnest.

"If we put it on now we'll have to put on Return of the Jedi after and I really need to get some sleep at some point," Bruce grumbles as he half heartedly checks his watch. Steve suggests they continue the marathon during a Saturday morning brunch, which everyone is all too willing to agree on as the hour begins to weigh heavy on their shoulders.

Rhodey shifts to wake Tony; the strange twist of the engineers shoulders would certainly announce itself in the morning if they remained all night.

"Wake up Tones, come on gotta go to bed-"

"Mmcomfy here honeybear," his husband sighs, still half asleep. Rhodey smiles indulgently at his relaxed face. His hand twitches slightly; he wants to trace the absent creases around the genius' eyes with his thumb.

"Yo up you get Stark! No one wants to carry you!" Clint calls from the kitchenette adjoining the sunken lounge. Tony's face scrunches in irritation.

"Jim will, he loves me," he slurs.

Now if that had been the end of it, the avengers would simply have smirked and dismissed the tired man's affectionate murmuring as a 'Tony-ism' and left it at that.

But life is hardly ever that simple.

Before Rhodey can react, Tony lifts his head and brushes his lips against the Colonel's in a soft kiss punctuated with a humming sigh.

Rhodey briefly returns the gesture before freezing as all movement in the room ceases.

The moment of tense silence breaks with a chorus of:

"Uhhhhhh what the hell Tony?!" and "I never get kisses when I wake him up".

"That's cuz I'm not married to you," Tony mumbles blearily, unaware of the palpable disbelief seeping through the common floor.

Rhodey closes his eyes against the shouts of disbelief, save for the almost knowing silent smirk from Natasha, and guides his arms around his 'accidentally outed' husbands shoulders and knees before lifting him from the couch.

"Alright, clearly he's too tired to filter everything properly so save it," he growls at Clint's mutinous scowl, "We're going to bed. Anyone got a problem with that?"

Now Rhodey doesn't necessarily believe that any of the Avengers would be against their relationship per say...but that also doesn't halt the old fear that slowly creeps into his bones.

He remembers the stiff expression on Howard's face when Tony had brought Rhodey home for Thanksgiving one year. Not that they had come out as anything more than friends at that point, but that didn't stop the senior Stark from calling his son a 'faggot' before the night drew to a close.

 _'He didn't mean that Tones,'_

 _'Yes he did, you don't know him Jim...'_

Tony had always had a complicated relationship with his father; he loved Howard but that didn't mean it was easy. Black eyes and bloody noses with the explanation of a clumsy misstep here and there would only hold so much water before the levees broke.

Tony loved his father; but he also hated him as well.

Rhodey met the gaze of each Avenger in front of him with sharp eyes carved out of flint.

 _'I can't handle any more assholes Jim...' Tony said softly one afternoon after Rhodey found him in his apartment sporting a fat lip and a torn shirt._

 _'Well bad news is, there will always be assholes in the world, but the good news is, you won't have to face them alone'._

"Bruce," Natasha turns towards the doctor momentarily, "You owe me twenty bucks, have a good night Colonel Rhodes," she announces with a small triumphant smile as she moves to the elevator at an even pace.

"That Nats sssalways ben' a ssmart ssscary cookie," Tony hums into Rhodey's neck, he can feel the scrape of his husbands beard against his throat. Jim relaxes slightly.

Bruce rolls his eyes before grinning at the pair himself, "That's the last bet I take with her, I am way out of my depth".

"Pfft I coulda told you that," Clint barks from the counter; he pushes himself away and follows Natasha towards the elevator, "Night guys, can't wait to hear about the honeymoon tomorrow!"

Bruce chuckles and, with a small wave, follows suit after grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Steve remains rooted to the spot by the edge of the lounge.

Rhodey tenses slightly; the blank look on the Captain's face fills him with a quiet dread.

Steve Rogers grew up in the twenties when homosexuality was, at best, taboo; Howard had placed Steve on a pedestal -the equivalent of perfection in human form that his son could never begin to reach. It stood to reason that they shared at least a few common opinions.

Steve finally clears his throat and fixes Rhodey with a firm blue eyed glare.

"I'm glad Tony found someone...I hope you take care of each other. Have his back or we might need to have a discussion," is all the man says before he exits towards the elevator.

Rhodey stares at the retreating form with a baffled frown.

"Shovel talks from Rogers?" Tony asks with a yawn; he blinks slowly and peers up with warm brown eyes.

Rhodey releases the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and grins.

"Yeah, who'd have thought?"

Tony hums once more and settles against his husbands chest, "Me...we just had to wait a little longer".


End file.
